Belleville spring has a conical disk shape, which plays unique functions different from conventional springs. Major characteristics of Belleville spring include higher load carrying capacity, shorter stroke, smaller space required, convenience in combined using, easy repair and replacement as well as higher security and lower cost. Accordingly, Belleville spring is suitable for being used in sophisticated heavy machinery occupying smaller space and bearing higher load. The optimal working range of the Belleville spring is from 10% to 75% of its maximum compression stroke.
The design, purchase and replacement of the Belleville spring are dependent upon its stiffness. Therefore, it is significant to detect the stiffness of the Belleville spring.